marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man Film Series: minimateking30's Version
A project based on a recent project from ElectricMayhem (90% of the credit goes to him for inspiration), this is my own version of the Spider-Man film franchise had it been condensed and combined into one, cohesive film series, with each film taking place in continuity with each other. As such, the stories of the films have been modified from their original versions in order to match the continuity of this series. Films Spider-Man High-school sophomore Peter Parker lives with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, and is a school outcast and bully victim. On a school field trip, he visits a genetics laboratory with his friend Harry Osborn and unwitting love interest Gwen Stacy. There, Peter is bitten by a genetically engineered "super spider." Shortly after arriving home, he becomes ill and falls unconscious. Meanwhile, Harry's father, scientist Norman Osborn, owner of OsCorp, is trying to secure an important military weapons contract. He experiments on himself with an unstable performance-enhancing chemical. After absorbing the chemical, he goes insane, kills his assistant, and destroys the laboratory. The next morning, Peter finds that he is no longer near-sighted, and his body has metamorphosized into a more muscular physique. At school, he finds that his body can produce webs from the wrists, and his refelxes have been quickened. Feeling confident, Peter decides to try and ask Gwen out on a date the following evening. However, he is stopped by Midtown High football star Flash Thompson and his friends. Flash attempts to instigate Peter into a neighborhood brawl, but Peter refuses. When Flash charges him, though, Peter displays amazing agility and embarrasses Flash, causing his friends to run away. When Flash threatens to call the authorities on Peter, he simply runs back home. Brushing off Ben's advice that "with great power comes great responsibility," Peter considers impressing Gwen with a car and fancy date. He enters an underground wrestling tournament and wins his first match, but the promoter cheats him out of his prize money. When a thief suddenly raids the promoter's office, Peter allows him to escape in revenge. Moments later, he discovers that Ben has been carjacked and shot, dying in Peter's arms. Enraged, Peter dons his costume to pursue the murderer using his webs for transportation for the first time. He confronts the killer in an abandoned warehouse only to learn to his horror that the killer is the same criminal he could have stopped earlier. Out of a need for revenge, Peter beats the killer into unconsciousness and leaves him tied up for the authorities. Upon graduating from 10th grade, Peter begins using his abilities to fight crime, donning a costume and the persona of Spider-Man. J. Jonah Jameson, a newspaper chief editor, hires Peter as a freelance photographer, since he is the only person providing clear images of Spider-Man. Norman, upon learning OsCorp's board members plan to sell the company, attacks them at the World Unity Fair; though Peter intervenes as Spider-Man, Norman still kills the board members. Jameson quickly dubs the mysterious killer the Green Goblin. The Green Goblin offers Spider-Man a place at his side, but Spider-Man refuses. They fight, and Spider-Man is wounded. At Thanksgiving dinner, May invites Mary Jane and the Osborns. During the dinner, Norman sees the wound on Peter and realizes he is Spider-Man. Shortly after he leaves, Green Goblin attacks and hospitalizes May. Gwen admits to Peter she is infatuated with Spider-Man, who has rescued her on numerous occasions, and asks Peter whether Spider-Man ever asked about her. Harry, who loves Gwen, arrives and interprets that she has feelings for Peter. Defeated, Harry laments to his father that Peter loves Gwen, unintentionally revealing Spider-Man's weakness. The Green Goblin kidnaps and holds Gwen and a Roosevelt Island Tram car full of children hostage alongside the George Washington Bridge, challenging Spider-Man to another confrontation. He forces Spider-Man to choose whom to save, and drops Gwen and the children. Spider-Man manages to save the tram car, but Gwen dies when her neck snaps from the sudden jolt of Spider-Man's web catching her. While Green Goblin is pelted and heckled by civilians who have sided with Spider-Man. Green Goblin then redirects the fight into an abandoned building where they engage in a lengthy and brutal battle. When the Goblin threatens to torture Peter's remaining friends and loved ones, an enraged Spider-Man manages to overpower Green Goblin. Norman reveals himself to halt the fight and he begs for forgiveness, but at the same time programs his glider to impale his foe from behind. Sensing the danger, Spider-Man instinctively dodges, and the glider impales Green Goblin. As he dies, Norman asks Spider-Man not to tell Harry of the Green Goblin's identity. Spider-Man takes Norman's body back to his house. Harry arrives to find Spider-Man standing over his father's body and incorrectly believes him to have murdered his father. At Norman and Gwen’s funerals, Harry swears vengeance toward Spider-Man, and asserts that Peter is all the family he has left. Peter is then seen looking over Gwen's grave, lamenting on his battle with the Goblin. As Peter leaves the funeral, he recalls Ben's words, and accepts his new responsibility as Spider-Man. Asm2.png|Spider-Man asm gg.png|Green Goblin I Spider-Man 2 Two years after the events of the first film, Peter Parker, having graduated from high school, struggles to balance his crime-fighting duties as Spider-Man with the demands of his normal life. Estranged from his best friend Harry Osborn, Peter discovers his Aunt May is facing eviction. Meanwhile, Peter's childhood friend, Mary Jane Watson, moves back into Forest Hills with her Aunt Anna, where she reconciles with Peter. Harry, now the head of OsCorp, is sponsoring brilliant nuclear scientist Otto Octavius' fusion power project, who befriends Peter and offers him life advice. While handling hazardous materials, Octavius wears a harness of powerful robotic tentacle arms with artificial intelligence. During a public demonstration, in which Peter and Harry attend, a power spike causes the fusion reactor to destabilize. Octavius refuses to shut down the reactor, which goes critical, killing his wife and shattering the inhibitor chip blocking the arms from his nervous system. Spider-Man arrives and shuts down the experiment, destroying it. At a hospital, doctors prepare to surgically remove Octavius's harness. However, as a result of the accident the arms have developed sentience and attack the crew. Upon regaining consciousness and seeing the carnage, Octavius escapes and takes refuge at a harbour. Becoming increasingly influenced by the arms' AI, Octavius robs a bank that Peter and May are coincidentally visiting in order to fund a second experiment. Octavius takes May hostage but is rescued by Peter as Spider-Man, although is able to flee with the money. The Daily Bugle subsequently dubs Octavius "Doctor Octopus". Mary Jane, along with feeling that Peter doesn't care about his aunt, becomes engaged to astronaut John Jameson, son of Bugle chief J. Jonah Jameson. Peter suffers an emotional breakdown and temporarily loses his powers. He abandons his Spider-Man identity, returns to his normal life, and tries to reconcile with Mary Jane. A garbageman brings Spider-Man's costume to Jameson, who takes credit for driving Spider-Man into hiding. Peter decides to tell Aunt May the truth behind Uncle Ben's death and how he is responsible. May forgives him, but the rise in New York City crime rate worries Peter. Octavius, requiring the isotope tritium to fuel his reactor, visits Harry to demand it. Harry agrees in exchange for Spider-Man's life. He tells Octavius to seek Peter, who is supposedly good friends with Spider-Man, but requests Octavius not to harm him. Octavius locates Peter, tells him to find Spider-Man, and captures Mary Jane. Peter's powers are restored and, just as Jameson admits he was wrong about Spider-Man, steals back his costume from the Bugle and goes after Octavius. As Spider-Man battles Octavius, they fall onto a rapid transit R train. Octavius sabotages the controls and leaves Spider-Man to save the passengers, which he does at a great physical toll. Fainting from exhaustion, the grateful passengers save him from falling and bring him into the car. Octavius returns for Peter and captures him, despite the efforts of the passengers to protect him. Octavius delivers Spider-Man to Harry. After giving Octavius the tritium, Harry prepares to kill Spider-Man, only to be shocked to find Peter under the mask. Prioritising stopping Octavius over their feud, Peter convinces Harry to direct him to Octavius' lair. Spider-Man arrives at the doctor's waterfront laboratory, attempting to rescue Mary Jane discreetly. Octavius discovers him and they fight once again as the nuclear reaction swells in size. Spider-Man ultimately subdues Octavius, reveals his identity, and persuades Octavius to let go of his dream for the greater good. Octavius finally commands the tentacles to obey him, and gives his life to destroy the experiment, redeeming himself as he dies. Mary Jane sees Spider-Man's true identity and feelings, as well as why they cannot be together. Spider-Man returns Mary Jane to John, and leaves. On her wedding day, Mary Jane abandons John at the altar and runs to Peter's apartment. After they kiss, they hear police sirens, and Mary Jane encourages him to swing to the rescue, which Peter does. Harry is visited by a vision of his father, pleading for Harry to avenge his death. Refusing to hurt Peter, Harry shatters the mirror, unintentionally revealing a secret room containing the Green Goblin's equipment. Meanwhile, Octavius, now suffering from amnesia, pulls himself out of the harbor and onto the shoreline, passing out, but still breathing. Asm2.png|Spider-Man asm dcoc.png|Doctor Octopus Spider-Man 3 Peter Parker plans to propose to Mary Jane Watson, who has just made her Broadway musical debut. A meteorite lands near the two at Central Park, and an extraterrestrial symbiote follows Peter to his apartment. Meanwhile, Harry Osborn, now taking on the mantle of the Green Goblin himself and seeking vengeance for his father's death, attacks Spider-Man with new weapons based on his father's technology. The fight ends with Harry receiving amnesia, forcing Peter to take him to the hospital. Meanwhile, Peter is met with a new challenge when rival photographer Eddie Brock tries to land the same staff photographer job that Peter is vying for. During a festival honoring Spider-Man, Peter's Spider Sense goes off, warning him of danger. He then witnesses an armored truck crash right through. While a vengeance-obsessed Peter sleeps in his Spider-Man costume, the symbiote assimilates his suit. Peter wakes up hanging from a skyscraper, discovering his costume changed and his powers enhanced, but the symbiote brings out Peter's dark side. Wearing the new suit, Spider-Man battles an ongoing nighttime crimewave more efficiently than before. Peter's changed personality alienates Mary Jane, whose career is floundering, and she finds solace with Harry. Harry recovers from his amnesia, and urged by a hallucination of his father, threatens Mary Jane into breaking up with Peter. After Mary Jane tells Peter she loves somebody else to break up with him as Harry says, Harry meets with Peter and claims to be "the other guy". Later, Peter, wearing the black suit, confronts Harry, and spitefully tells him his father never loved him. After a violent fight, Harry throws a pumpkin bomb at Peter, who deflects it back, disfiguring Harry's face. Later, Eddie, having doctored photos of Spider-Man being a criminal, lands the staff photographer job, enraging Peter. Peter then takes his anger out on a group of street thugs. However, Spider-Man is soon forced to flee when he accidentally beats one of them into a coma. Peter then begins to question the symbiote's power, but then puts it in the back of his mind, for now. Under the symbiote's influence, Peter exposes Eddie Brock by proving his photos depicting Spider-Man as a criminal are fake. Peter then heads for the nightclub where Mary Jane now works. However, when Mary Jane tries to get Peter removed from the club when he feels unsafe around him, Peter brawls with the bouncers and, after accidentally attacking Mary Jane, realizes the symbiote is corrupting him. Retreating to a church bell tower, he discovers he cannot remove the suit, but the symbiote weakens when the bell rings. Peter removes the symbiote and it falls to the lower tower, landing on Brock, who had been praying for Peter's death. The symbiote bonds to Brock's body, transforming him into Venom. When Mary Jane took a taxi to go to peter to reconcile with him, Brock hijacks her taxi and hangs it as bait from a web above a construction site in order to keep the police at bay. Peter seeks Harry's help, but is rejected. While Peter battles Brock, Harry learns the truth about his father's death from his butler, and goes to Harry assist Peter against Brock. In the ensuing confrontation, Brock attempts to impale Peter on Harry's glider but Harry intervenes and is mortally wounded. Recalling the symbiote's weakness, Peter uses metal pipes to create a sonic attack, weakening Venom and allowing Peter to separate Brock and the symbiote. Peter activates a pumpkin bomb from Harry's glider to destroy the symbiote but Brock dives in in a vain attempt to save the symbiote and the bomb kills them both. Peter rejoins Mary Jane and Harry. The two reconcile as Harry dies beside them. Peter, MJ and Aunt May attend Harry's funeral. Later at the nightclub, Peter proposes at the nightclub to MJ, and she accepts. Even though he had saved the day and cleared his name, Peter decides that being Spider-Man is too much, and thus places his costume in a suitcase with some rocks in it, takes it to New York Harbor, and throws it into the ocean, all while telling himself "It's time to say... goodbye, Spider-Man", and as he looks down into the water, his reflection turns into Spider-Man before walking away. Asm2.png|Spider-Man asm bs.png|Spider-Man (Black Costume) asm ggii.png|Green Goblin II Asm vnm.png|Venom The Amazing Spider-Man 5 years have passed since the events of Spider-Man 3. Peter Parker, now retired from being Spider-Man, and Mary Jane Watson-Parker, who is now pregnant, are expecting a daughter on the way. However, in Spider-Man’s absence, crime in New York City has increased so dramatically in scale and scope that martial law is soon enforced by the president of the United States himself. Peter is soon contacted by his old friend and teacher, Curt Connors, who tells him that he has some Parker family documents that he would like to go over with Peter. Upon arriving, Curt shows Peter notes left behind by his late father, Richard, regarding his and his wife’s disappearance. However, while going over the documents, Peter sees an incomplete algorithm for regenerating lost limbs on Curt’s whiteboard in the living room. Peter then completes the algorithm very quickly, impressing Curt. Peter then returns home, where he learns from Mary Jane that Aunt May is dying in the hospital. Peter then rushes over to the hospital to visit her. Aunt May then tells Peter that he has been a good boy and to take care of himself, Mary Jane, and their child as she closes her eyes and never reopens them, dying by Peter’s and Mary Jane’s side. In response, MJ opts to name their baby daughter May after her, much to Peter's enjoyment. Days later, Peter sits on his bed, distraught over Aunt May’s death when he overhears a mugging in the alleyway next to his and MJ’s apartment. Peter, remembering his Uncle Ben’s words about great power and great responsibility, reluctantly intervenes, wearing an old domino mask from the closet in order to conceal his identity. After besting the mugger, the victim thanks and hugs Peter in gratitude. Peter then returns to his apartment and pulls off his mask. Remembering his life as Spider-Man, Peter begins to secretly draw designs for a new Spider-Man costume, as he had thrown his original one into the harbor when he quit being Spider-Man. Nights later, at Curt’s house, the scientist completes the formula based on Peter’s algorithm, utilizing reptile DNA, as they can regrow lost limbs. Drinking the concoction, Curt’s arm regrows right before his very eyes, much to his delight. When Curt goes to bed, however, the skin on his back starts turning green and scaly. Days later, in Queens, Peter finishes sewing his new Spider-Man costume and goes out for a swing, grabbing the entire city’s attention. News corporations such as the Daily Bugle and E1 News ''take notice to the return of Spider-Man, who then quickly makes the headlines all over the city as the hero restarts his crime-fighting career once more, quickly defusing a hostage situation during a bank robbery. Peter then returns home, only to be confronted by a furious Mary Jane, who tells her husband how stupid he is for going out as Spider-Man again without telling her. Peter then tries to defend himself by reminding her about how bad the crime wave in the city is and that it’s not the kind of environment for their daughter to grow up in, and that someone should do something. Mary Jane then goes back into their bedroom in order to process everything that has happened. Meanwhile, Peter takes off his costume and goes to watch TV, tuning into ''E1’s coverage on Spider-Man’s return. Mary Jane then comes out of the bedroom and tries to reconcile with Peter. The two then make up and kiss each other. At the Connors household, Curt begins to undergo a massive mutagenic change. His fingernails get longer and longer, his skin greener and scalier, and his eyes have now formed slits like a snake or a cat. Curt, desperate to find a cure for his worsening condition, calls Peter and tells him to come over. Peter, accompanied by Mary Jane, arrive at Curt’s house which they find in shambles. Heading down to the basement, the two are attacked by Curt, now fully transformed into a giant, two-legged monster. Peter orders his terrified wife to hide in the bathroom while he “calls 911”. Mary Jane, alone and scared, hides in the bathroom and locks the door, hoping that Curt wouldn’t find her. Curt finds her, however, but just as he is about to kill her, Peter, now changed into his Spider-Man costume, pounces on Curt and takes him by surprise. Spider-Man and the Lizard battle, until the latter notices bright lights coming from a lamppost in the streets. The Lizard then gravely injures Spider-Man’s chest escapes into the city. Spider-Man then finds Mary Jane and takes her home. Mary Jane tends to Peter’s injuries while asking him “what the hell was that thing?” Peter then ponders to himself for a moment, before realizing that it was Curt Connors. Peter then tells his wife that he had to stop him, to which Mary Jane asks why. Peter then says “because I created him.” Meanwhile, the Lizard takes to the sewers as it’s hiding place. The Lizard then reverts back to Curt Connors, who then begins wandering aimlessly through the sewers, looking for a way to escape. Along the way, however, Curt realizes that he is the first of a new dominant species. Returning to his home, Curt finds it surrounded by police forces. Managing to break inside, the Lizard battles the police before grabbing the algorithm and escaping. The Lizard then returns to the sewer, where he manages to create new samples of the regeneration formula in his makeshift lab, planning to distribute the serum throughout the city via the water and ventilation systems. Meanwhile, Peter, who is still recovering from his injuries, does some more research on the Lizard thanks to a skin sample which he took off of Curt Connors from the battle. After discovering that an antidote could be created, Peter pulls out his childhood chemistry set and microscope and sets to work on making an antidote for Curt’s condition. After finishing a synthesized version of the antidote, Peter goes to get a drink when he sees, to his surprise, Mary Jane washing his Spider-Man costume. Mary Jane then tells Peter that he was right before about the city needing someone like Spider-Man in order to help keep their daughter safe, and that she was now, in spite of a few reservations, in support of her husband’s decision to be Spider-Man. The two then kiss each other, and Mary Jane feels a kick in her stomach from May, exciting both herself and Peter. Hours later, Peter takes a walk through the streets to clear his head. However, his Spider Sense soon begins going off and he changes into Spider-Man. With his Spider Sense begins directing him towards the sewers, Spider-Man crawls through a manhole and into the sewers, presumably to fight the Lizard. After prowling for a half hour, Spider-Man finally locates the Lizard’s underground lab, and the Lizard himself as well. They fight, and the Lizard takes their battle to the streets above. Spider-Man’ who had been carrying the antidote vial in his costume in the event that he encountered the Lizard in public, manages to break the Lizard’s jaw long enough for him to pour the antidote serum down his throat, reverting him back to Curt Connors. Spider-Man then swings away before the police arrive. Days later, Peter and Mary Jane are walking in the streets as they pass by a television store when they notice the old Spider-Man animated series air on the TV’s in the display window, with the Spider-Man animation model reflecting his new costume. Peter then notices a group of teenagers spray Spider-Man’s logo on a wall in an alley, now a symbol of hope in the city. Later that evening, Mary Jane walks in on Peter as he is looking over old photos of Spider-Man. Mary Jane then urges Peter to do the “responsible thing” and they hear sirens going off in the distance. Mary Jane then looks out her window and sees Spider-Man, her husband, swinging off into the moonlight to answer the call of duty. Asm.png|Spider-Man (New costume) Asm lzrd.png|Lizard The Amazing Spider-Man: Enter Electro Peter Parker continues to fight crime as Spider-Man. He pursues and apprehends Aleksei Sytsevich. Later, Peter meets with Mary Jane at the hospital as she gives birth to their baby daughter, May. Meanwhile, the 23-year old son of Norman Osborn's friend Daniel Kingsley, Roderick, moves into OsCorp Tower with his father, who had purchased the company after the death of Harry Osborn, in order to find work. Daniel soon grows ill, and it is eventually revealed that it is cancer. Daniel then gives Roderick a small device he claims contains Norman's life's work. The next day, Daniel dies and Roderick is appointed the new OsCorp CEO. While working in an OsCorp laboratory, electrical engineer Max Dillon shocks himself by accident and falls into a tank of genetically-engineered electric eels. They attack him, and he mutates into a living electric generator. Meanwhile, Peter and Mary Jane discuss moving back to Aunt May's Forest Hills home in order to raise May. But before they can discuss it, Dillon wanders into Times Square, accidentally causing a blackout, and is stopped by Spider-Man after a battle. Dillon is taken to Ravencroft Institute, where he is studied by German scientist Dr. Kafka. Meanwhile, Roderick's mental state continues to deteriorate because of his father's death, and he wanders about the OsCorp tower's genetics laboratory, where he accidentally uncovers a prototype strain of the OZ formula, the same formula that accidentally created the Green Goblin. Roderick then injects himself with OZ, not knowing of it's effects. Meanwhile, Peter and Mary Jane get ready to move back into the old Forest Hills home with baby May in order to settle down. Heading down into the basement, Peter discovers some documents hidden by Aunt May from his father. After overlooking them, Peter compares the notes given to him by Curt Connors from months ago. Piecing together his father's research, Peter concludes that his parents were attempting to keep Norman Osborn from selling his father's research to the U.S. military for fear of it's use as a military weapon, and that Osborn framed his father after delivering Peter to Aunt May and Uncle Ben. Enraged by this revelation, Peter heads for OsCorp Tower as Spider-Man in order to collect his father's remaining work in order to keep it out of the company's hands, and he does so discreetly. Upon returning home, Peter hears a voicemail from Mary Jane, who is out shopping with the baby, asking if he was alright and to get back to her when he had the chance. He calls her back and tells her of the situation involving his father's work, and Mary Jane sympathizes. Meanwhile, Roderick's condition continues to worsen as a result of his OZ injection, and his skin begins turning to an odd shade of orange. Meanwhile, Max, now going by the name of Electro, causes a blackout at Ravencroft and escapes. Peter heads off to fight him as Spider-Man. Mary Jane then watches her husband's battle with Electro on the news, fearing for his life. However, Spider-Man finally manages to defeat Electro by knocking him into a water pipe, short-circuiting him again. Afterwards, Roderick, now horribly mutated and wearing an orange hood to conceal himself as a result of the OZ, finds one of Osborn's old gliders. After leaving OsCorp, Roderick begins to christen himself as the "Hobgoblin" Terrorizing New York he fights Spider-Man at the top of the George Washington Bridge, the same location where Gwen Stacy was killed by the Green Goblin. The Hobgoblin is then knocked unconscious and defeated by Spider-Man, who then turns him in to the authorities. After returning home, Peter tells Mary Jane about his battle with the Hobgoblin, and throughout the whole ordeal, he couldn't help but be reminded of Norman Osborn, the original Green Goblin. He then decides to go into a minor recession as Spider-Man for a few weeks in order to recuperate from the battle and help raise May. Five weeks later, Roderick is coping with the aftereffects of his transformation while incarcerated at Ravencroft. His associate, Gustav Fiers, visits him and the pair discuss forming their own team. Harry orders Fiers to start with Sytsevich. Later an unknown team of men break Sytsevich out of prison. Equipped with electromechanical suit armor, Sytsevich calls himself "the Rhino" and rampages through the streets. Peter, after being inspired by Mary Jane and May's smiling, confronts and battles him as Spider-Man. Asm.png|Spider-Man